Burning
by Larry Potter
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo , só podia ser brincadeira .Neville&Luna'


Observação importante : Até mesmo por ter sido escrita há alguns mêses , a fic é inserida no curso que os personagens tomaram nos livros , segundo J.K. Rowling . Qualquer envolvimento entre Neville/Luna insinuado nas telonas foi uma total ( e agradabilíssima ! HAUS' ) surpresa ;)

**E** lá estava ele. Em uma maldita comemoração do Ministério, a qual nem sabia ao certo para que servia. Estava cercado por pessoas que conhecia e muitas das quais até gostava, em uma bonita e bem organizada festa que deveria ser divertida, mas parecia-lhe uma bomba prestes a explodir . Tudo se ele não controlasse sua mente . Tudo se não conseguisse controlar a si mesmo. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia começar com as mãos que haviam colocado-se a tremer.

Dangerous feelings break out my soul  
><em>Sentimentos perigosos quebram a minha alma :<em>_  
><em>It's just the meaning of being alone  
><em>É apenas o significado de estar sozinho .<em>_  
><em>I need you here wherever you are  
><em>Eu preciso de você aqui onde quer que você esteja ,<em>

Viu-se nervoso apenas por pensar que ela talvez estivesse ali. Assustou-se ao perceber que sua lembrança ainda lhe despertava sensações antigas há muito adormecidas. Ele podia chamá-la para uma dança, ou quem sabe pudessem ir dar uma volta? Como amigos, é claro. Há tempos atrás haviam sido tão próximos; Ou quem sabe era melhor parar com esse pensamento, porque a última tentativa deles em se aproximarem apenas amigavelmente terminara com intimidades que ultrapassavam o aceitável para amigos, mesmo que fossem mais jovens na época... Se bem que, isso seria assim tão ruim?

Oh Merlin, seria sim! Ele era casado agora, o que diabos estava pensando? Aliás, da onde tirara aquele pensamento?

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças. Com certeza estava pensando assim porque Hannah não estava ali com ele. Aceitou mais uma bebida de um garçom que vinha passando, aquela já era a quinta, ou quarta? Desde quando ele bebia?

_ Se ela estivesse ali_, pensou consigo, ele _certamente_ não veria nada além de uma velha amiga em Luna, sua expectativa não passaria de um contentamento em rever uma antiga amiga. Ou uma antiga amiga que um dia fora bem mais que isso.

Tentava se convencer dessa tese quando seu olhar pousou em um canto distante do salão aonde uma loira de expressão sonhadora parecia fitar o _nada_.

I need you now to take me so far  
>Eu preciso de você agora para me levar tão longe .<br>I wanna run like the speed of the sound  
>Quero correr como a velocidade do som<br>I was somewhere , I 'm sure you're around  
>Eu estava em algum lugar, eu tenho certeza que você estava perto ...<p>

**- A**nna não veio? – um dos bruxos que o cercava perguntou educadamente.

- Não pode vir, - embora a resposta fosse direcionada ao bruxo à sua frente, seus olhos mantinham o foco em alguém do outro lado do salão. Alguém que ele não via há algum tempo, na verdade...

Já sabia que ela estaria ali, a meros passos dele... Mesmo assim foi como se a realidade o atingisse em nanos segundos.

Luna encontrava-se recostada à parede, os braços cruzados e o semblante sonhador que lhe era habitual. Trajava um vestido esmeralda longo, contrastando com a pele alva e os cabelos claros caindo em cachos displicentes pelos ombros; Estava. Como era mesmo a palavra? Ah, sim. Deslumbrante. Pensando bem, poucas vezes a vira tão bonita. Mesmo o salão era perfeitamente enfeitado, e ela não parecia se dar conta de nada em volta de si. Nem mesmo do homem que a observava.

No entanto, o que lhe chamou atenção nela não fora apenas o quanto estava bonita... - ele _sempr_**_e_** a achara bonita - e sim o quanto estava quieta.

Sentiu um desejo enorme de cruzar o salão imediatamente, de abraçá-la, fato que atribuíra às pequenas doses que tomara. Sentimentos antigos não renasciam das cinzas como fênix. Renasciam?

Queria ao menos falar com ela, deveria? Oras, que bobagem, ela era sua melhor amiga. Sentimentos antigos estavam enterrados, certo?

_Errado._

Mas já bastava de fazer perguntas a si mesmo obtendo respostas cada vez mais confusas: pedindo licença aos bruxos que o cercavam e ignorando o próprio receio, atravessou o salão .

Luna estava admirando nada mais nada menos do que _o teto_ do salão. Percebera algo que se parecia muito com um ninho de Zonzóbulos ali. Era algo raro, na verdade... mas não falaria a ninguém sobre a sua descoberta , as pessoas , sabe-se lá por que , não costumavam acreditar nessas coisas .Curioso . Quando chegasse em casa , poderia contar a Rolf sobre o que vira, e quem sabe eles voltassem ali outro dia ... Ele acreditava nela e sempre se interessava em pesquisar os animais fantásticos que encontravam. _Herdara o costume do avô,_ela concluiu satisfeita, voltando o rosto ao nível normal.

E então ela o viu. Ele sorria para ela e atravessava o salão a passos largos , os braços abertos , em uma indicação óbvia de que pretendia abraça-la .

Merlin, será que ele não percebia o quanto era perigoso o que ele pretendia fazer? Um simples gesto. Colocaria tudo a perder. Ou era coisa da cabeça dela ?

Sorriu de volta, apesar do peso súbito no estômago e do tremor inusitado que perpassou seu corpo. Porque tinha de ser _tão difícil_? Já havia passado dessa fase, não?

Adiantou-se e o abraçou forte ,

- Hey, não sabia que ia ver você aqui !

- Nem eu, Neville – o sorriso dela era exagerado – Mas é tão bom não é ? Puxa, já faz tempo desde a última vez em que o vi . Onde está Hannah ? – ela procurou com os olhos pelo salão, tentando agarrar-se a um fio de esperança. Gostava muito de Hannah e com ela por perto as coisas pareciam correr melhor... Ao menos, ela se sentia mais à vontade.

- Ah... Hannah não pode vir – ele esboçou um meio sorriso , e ela se pegou tremendo à simples menção daquilo . Já fazia _tanto tempo_. – E Rolf , onde está ? Ainda não o cumprimentei...

- Trabalhando em um projeto, em casa, - ela respondeu simplesmente. Era coisa de sua cabeça, ou ele aumentara o sorriso ?

Começaram a conversar e qualquer temor saiu de sua cabeça; Oras , as coisas nunca mudariam entre eles ...Neville fora , em Hogwarts , uma das poucas pessoas com quem ela aprendeu o significado da palavra _amigo ._ Mais que isso, era uma das pessoas de quem ela mais gostava ... era uma pena que se vissem tão pouco agora , embora ainda mandassem notícias um para o outro com cartas e se encontrassem eventualmente em comemorações no Ministério, como aquela .

Mas talvez, fosse melhor assim, ela achava. Desde que haviam sido tolos o bastante para transformar a amizade em algo mais, nada nunca mais fora _exatamente_ igual.

Não que ela ainda devesse pensar naquilo, na verdade... Havia sido há tanto tempo. E eles eram tão jovens... Sem contar que agora, ele era casado e ela estava noiva , noiva de alguém que ela amava e tinha certeza de que assim era também entre ele e Hannah ; Por que diabos então , seu coração insistia em disparar toda vez em que se encontravam ?

Sentia saudades disso. Do quanto conversavam em Hogwarts , dos papos malucos de Luna ( estavam ali há menos de 15 minutos e ela já descrevera três novas propriedades descobertas do Bufador de chifre Enrrugado ), de como ele podia falar do assunto que fosse , mesmo Herbologia , que ela sempre lhe escutava , parecendo sinceramente interessada .

Ela falava em um tom soturno, gesticulando para alguma coisa que pelo que conseguia entender, se tratava de um gnomo no vaso mais próximo. De perto, estava _ainda mais bonita_, pensou ele. Talvez porque agora Luna já fosse uma mulher madura, ou talvez ele tivesse se esquecido dos detalhes de seu rosto? Não a via há mêses ... Os olhos que o fitavam eram azuis e intensos, tão sonhadores quanto a dona deles.

Uma voz se fez soar estridente no salão despertando-o de seu curto devaneio. Um bruxo de baixa estatura subira ao palco e começara sobre aplausos um discurso monótono de agradecimento pela presença de todos , agora falaando alguma coisa sobre os projetos e leis instituídas recentemente no Ministério . Normalmente ele se atentava aos discursos, mas agora só conseguia olhar para o lado, olhar para ela._Mas que droga, Neville ! -_ele repreendeu a si mesmo voltando sua atenção ao palco – _O que você está fazendo? Lembre-se de_Hannah_,e m casa , esperando por você . Ela não iria gostar de saber que um convidado em especial te despertou mais atenção do que a festa em si... Ainda mais uma convidada. Ainda mais Luna ._- qual seria o problema das mulheres em sentir pra sempre ciúmes da primeira namorada ? – _Contudo, ela é sua amiga, e oras, você apenas a admira. Não é?_

Não era**.**

Era mais que isso, ele se sentia _vivo_ com Luna . Uma sensação semelhante á que sentira quando dera sua primeira aula de Herbologia , ou como quando a Guerra havia findado e descobrira ter sido muito útil no final das contas ; Uma sensação de que ali era seu lugar .

You give me now the meaning of life  
>Você me dá agora o significado da vida ...<br>With you I'm feeling alive  
>Com você me sinto vivo .<p> 

-...por isso cavalheiros, retirem suas damas e daremos início a primeira dança !

A ovação constante despertou Neville uma segunda vez de seus pensamentos. O salão pareceu se movimentar enquanto homens tomavam suas acompanhantes pelas mãos e caminhavam em direção ao centro do salão. Luna apenas acompanhava as palmas com o semblante de calma habitual. Provavelmente ela gostaria de dançar, e um homem a observava recostado à mesa, fazendo menção de se aproximar; Estava prestes a despedir-se dela e voltar á sua mesa quando alguém lhe deu um sonoro tapa nas costas:

- Neville ! Nem vi você essa noite, como vai cara?

Era Simas. Neville sorriu ao rever o amigo :

- E aí Simas ? Pois é, não cheguei há muito tempo .

- Ainda manda bem na valsa? Acho isso tudo um pesadelo – ele indicou a pista que se enchia aos poucos. A um canto, a banda se posicionava empunhando violinos;

- Me livrei dessa hoje, Hannah ficou em casa ..

- Ah qual é, você manda bem... Hey Luna ! Rolf não veio também , não é ? Então não vai ligar de dançar com o professor aqui, - ele não esperou resposta, apenas agarrou Neville pela parte de trás do paletó e o empurrou até Luna ,que o segurou evitando que tropeçasse . A garota riu enquanto Simas se afastava – Tudo bem, Neville ... Não precisa dançar, Simas é engraçado...

Alguma coisa no tom gentil e calmo dela o fez segurar suas mãos com mais firmeza ao invés de permitir que ela o soltasse . Ela o olhou confusa e ele a puxou mais para si no mesmo momento em que a música começava a encher o salão :

- Mas eu quero, Luna . Dança comigo?

Apesar da inconfundível sensação de estar se metendo em furada, ela teve a impressão de que jamais negaria um pedido a ele. Por mais estranho que fosse o olhar dele no seu.

__ Why you're lookin' like that  
>Por que você está me olhando assim ?<br>I'm burning like fire  
>Eu estou queimando como fogo ,<p>

Luna sentiu-se tonta . Entorpeceu-se aos poucos , o corpo dele colando-se lentamente ao dela, a mão dele na sua , e a música ao fundo . Sentiu sua cabeça recostando-se como que por vontade própria ao ombro dele , seus olhos se fechando, a respiração dele perto de si . Só podia ser brincadeira .

I wanna be higher  
>Eu quero ser maior !<br>Just let me know  
>Apenas deixe-me saber ,<p>

Já se passara quase meia hora, não era apenas _uma_dança? Por que diabos não paravam logo com aqueles violinos, não se encerrava a música? Por que não vinha de nenhum dos dois a iniciativa de se afastar, por que em nenhum deles parecia surgir vontade ou interesse em qualquer espaço físico que os distanciasse?

Haviam se afastado do centro do salão meio que sem perceber. Luna quase não notou que ali as colunas se abriam e a música ia ficando mais distante, mais baixa. Não notou porque tinha outras sensações tomando conta de si no momento.

Por que era tão bom tê-lo ali outra vez?

Why you're lookin' like that  
>Por que você está me olhando assim ?<br>You're driving me crazy  
>Você está me levando à loucura,<br>You're lookin' amazing  
>Você parece incrível .<p>

Ele a estava testando, brincando com ela? Não, era Neville... Neville jamais faria isso, tão bom como era. Mas ela desejava mais que tudo agora que pudesse ser mais forte, que pudesse afastá-lo. Desejou com mais intensidade quando o viu se distanciar alguns centímetros e encara-la. Não sabia se gostava do que via em seus olhos. Pareciam um tanto tristes, mas carregados de intensidade, e sinceros. Sentiu-se queimar, e teve medo.

Why you're lookin' like that  
>Por que você está me olhando assim ?<p>

Ela o encarava , os olhos azuis misteriosos, como ela sempre fora. A sensação não lhe era estranha, apenas deixara de ser costumeira. Não sentia aqueles olhos nos seus havia tempo... A força com o que o fitavam algo que emanava dela, o fez pensar como teria sido se tivessem insistido uma vez mais. Se tudo tivesse sido diferente, estariam juntos ainda agora?

Trouxe as mãos dela até seus lábios e as beijou delicadamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, olhando-o com o que eram palavras mudas. Não precisaria explicar o que se passava por sua cabeça, ela entenderia. Ela sempre o entendera.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou, fitando-o bondosamente – Sei o que você está pensando. Eu também já pensei bastante nisso, sabe ? É até engraçado que um pensamento volte várias vezes á cabeça, não acha? Papai diz que isso também é coisa de zonzóbulos .. – a voz dela era tão doce e clara que ele não pode deixar de sorrir. – Mas, se você parar para pensar, não perdemos pessoas nas nossas vidas: ganhamos outras. Sei que você gosta da Hannah e eu também gosto muito de Rolf , - ela balançou a cabeça quando ele fez menção de interrompe-la – mas não substitui, não é ?

Passou os dedos com calma pelo contorno do rosto dele, sentindo-o relaxar ao toque. Fechou suas pálpebras com os dedos delicadamente, e encostou sua boca ao ouvido dele:

- É engraçado o rumo que a vida toma às vezes. Mas ela está sempre certa,

Luna encostou de leve os lábios nos de Neville , sem realmente se dar conta do que estivesse fazendo . Ele apenas retribuiu sem intensificar o beijo, sem dar outro passo que fosse; sabiam que não deveriam levar nada à diante. Não queriam que fosse assim, nem podiam. Foi algo tão doce e puro, como fosse coisa de crianças.

Fitou-a sério pela primeira vez naquela noite, e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo claro atrás da orelha :

- Sabe que sempre vou amar você, não sabe?

- Mesmo que não soubesse, você teria me contado agora, não é? – ela sorriu aberto – Vá para casa , Nev . Ela te espera e é mais importante do que qualquer festa ...

Luna levantou-se e apertou nas suas a mão dele que ainda segurava. Ele retribuiu seu sorriso e ela entrou de volta para o salão, o vestido verde tremulando à brisa leve , não sem antes olhar para trás :

- Você precisa responder minha última carta, aliás. – e voltou-se novamente para a festa. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, refletindo;

Nada havia mudado, na verdade, mas era como se um olhar mudo, uma dança e poucas palavras os tivessem feito entender o rumo que as coisas haviam realmente tomado . Era hora de voltar para casa. Para Hannah, para apenas cartas com Luna . Ele a amava muito, sabia que sim, ou jamais teria se casado com ela. Era uma mulher incrível e sem a qual ele não imaginaria viver ;

Mas Luna, bem... Ela sempre seria sua Luna . Isso jamais mudaria entre eles, nada jamais mudaria. Em nome do que haviam sido um para o outro. Em nome do amor que sentiam .

**C**aminhou até o hall e girando a capa em torno de si , desaparatou **.**

**/NA** : fic feita especialmente para o challenge 'Reencontros ' da HpB, mas também como uma forma de me convencer de que apesar do destino que esses personagens tomaram, eles ainda sentiam alguma coisa um pelo outro :~ HAUS'  
>Afinal, NevLuna é fannon mas não é impossível .  
>Comentem ? tendo achado boa ou uma droga, sua opinião é importante ;)<br>Beeijos ;-*


End file.
